


Michaela Quinn, DVM

by cjmiddleton85



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: AR/AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmiddleton85/pseuds/cjmiddleton85





	1. Chapter 1

Attending an all-girls Catholic school as a teen, Michaela’s friends frequently made fun of her for being pure. “The Virgin Michaela”, they called her. Often in her yearbook they’d write things like “Get to first base this summer.”. Or, “Come back a woman next fall.”. But Michaela was different. Not because of her upbringing, even her mother questioned her a time or two on losing her virginity, saying it would be better for her if she had experience before getting married. But nothing worked. Not that the thought of losing her virginity hadn’t crossed Michaela’s mind, it did. It’s that she’d always felt that being with someone, even it was just making out was pointless unless there was an emotional attachment established. And was the point of getting emotionally involved with someone if it would not be the person you’d spend the rest of your life with? 

 

Now almost 40 she was a successful veterinarian and a mother to a beautiful six-month-old girl whom she adopted at birth. She was getting older yes, and the thought of her falling in love for the first, and last time still crossed her mind whenever she felt lonely, but she would just assure herself that if it was supposed to happen, then it will. Besides, she already had enough on her plate with an infant, a veterinary practice, and being on call at the local zoo every other Saturday.  
********

Sully woke and glanced at the clock. “10:30”, it flashed, which was unusual. Wolf, his 2-year-old Alaskan Malamute would have already woken him up at 7 wanting to go out, fed, or to play. Thinking it was the latter he got up.

“Wolf!”, he called as he exited his bedroom and enter the hallway. No answer. “Wolf,” he called out again as he headed towards the kitchen, still no answer. Trying not to get worried Sully figured that he finally grasped the concept of using the doggy door to let himself out, but not the concept of using it to let himself back in. Wolf was smart, but he still had his moments of not being the brightest bulb in the box.

 

“Man, I love that dog.”, Sully couldn’t help but say out loud as he realized what had happened.

 

Heading onto the back porch he called out, “Wolf!” hoping he would hear him and come running. When he heard no answer, he walked out into the yard and called again, “Wolf!”. That’s when he heard a whimper.

 

“Wolf!” he called out again and heard that it was coming from the garage. Opening the door, he saw Wolf laying there, with Sully’s empty toolbox and tools scattered around him. When he got closer, he noticed his hunting knife blade wet with blood and Wolf’s leg having almost been severed.  
“There you are buddy.”, Sully said trying to sound as calm as possible for Wolf’s sake. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. 

 

Sully carefully picked Wolf up trying his best not to disturb his leg. He gently placed him in the back seat of his truck and went inside for his keys and to get dressed.

 

When he got back, he checked on Wolf one last time before heading to vet. He was the same as when he left him except for a little heavy breathing. Not wanting to risk the 30-minute drive to Wolf’s vet, Sully stopped by the first clinic he could find.

 

**********  
“Good boy, Oscar!” Michaela praised her patient as she gave the pup his checkup. “Well, Mrs. Johnson I see nothing wrong with him. He’s very healthy for his age and breed.”

 

“Mike, we’ve been neighbors and friends for ten years, how long before you call you call me Gra-...”, the sound of a man screaming interrupted her.

 

“Oh, God I need help.” Sully screamed as he walked towards the front desk, Wolf’s limp body in his arms. 

 

“Sir, Dr. Mike is in with a patient she will see you as soon as she gets through.” the receptionist reassured him.

 

“Mrs. Johnson, I guess that’s my clue. Me and Katie will see you and Anthony tomorrow for our playdate.” she said as she left the room.

 

“Is everything all right, Dorothy?”, Michaela asked before she turned around and saw him.

 

Usually Michaela noticed her patients first, but this time was different. This time she noticed the owner before giving the patient a thought. And how could she not when facing her was the most handsome man she’d ever seen? Never mind the limp dog he was holding. All she could think of was those deep blue eyes, and long blond hair. It wasn’t long before she heard a voice."

 

“Dr. Mike.”, it was Dorothy. “The patient?”  
The sound of Dorothy’s voice brought Michaela back to reality, and she took charge of the emergent situation.

“Sir..”  
Sully. The name’s Sully. And this is Wolf.

Mr. Sully could you follow me and place Wolf on the examination table.

 

“He was still breathing before I left. Please tell me you could save him.”

“Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.” Michaela tried her best to calm Sully as she examined Wolf.

He usually wakes me up at 7, but this morning when I woke it was half past ten. So I called him and when I didn’t get an answer, I realized that he finally learnt how to use the doggy door to get out, but could figure out how to let himself back in. After heading out to the porch I called him and heard him whimper from the garage. When finally got to him he was lying on the floor, my toolbox on one side, and my tools all around him. I believe it was my hunting knife that got his leg because it the blade it had blood on it. I came here because I didn’t want to risk the 30-minute drive to his vet. 

“Mr. Sully…”

“Sully. Just Sully.”

“Sully, I can fix the leg, but I don’t know about the rest of him until he wakes up.”

“Oh, God!”

“I would like to keep him here a few for evaluation.”

“You Said his vet was 30 minutes away, could you sign a release form so I can get his medical records?”

“Yes, whatever you need just make sure he makes it through this.”

“Okay leave the information with Dorothy at the front desk before you leave. I’ll see that she gets to it first thing Monday morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Katie woke up in a fit of tears. After being fussy all night the tooth she had coming in was becoming bothersome. More so it had given her a fever. It took almost ten minutes of continuous crying before she finally got her mother’s attention.

Michaela jumped out of bed when she realized it was Katie crying, not some dream she was having. Never the sound sleeper, she found it easy to doze off into a sound sleep whenever she became extremely tired which what she was after being up until 3.  
“You’re still aren’t feeling well are you?” she asked as she walked into the room. She went over to the crib where Katie was standing, picked her up and checked her forehead for any signs of fever.   
“Oh, you poor thing. Will you let Mommy check your temperature?”, she asked as she tried her best to soothe her.

“101” the thermometer read as a now scared Michaela tried to remain calm.

“It hurts, I know. Let’s get dressed and we’ll go to the emergency room to see about getting you better.” 

Michaela got herself dressed, freshly pampered Katie, and headed for the E.R..

********

“Loren! Loren!” Sully called with no answer. He got up and went a little closer to where the older man was sitting to get his attention. 

“You know you oughta think about getting your hearing checked while we’re here. I’m pretty sure they’ll see you while we wait on news about Maude.”

“My hearing’s fine.”, Loren said in his usual grumpy manner. “What is it you want?!”

“I’m going to see if I could find a decent cup of coffee, do you want anything?”

“Make it black.”  
********  
Michaela searched the overcrowded waiting room looking for somewhere to sit. After looking for a few moments she decided it would be best for her to sit in the hallway, that’s when she came across two empty seats and a familiar face. Recognizing who it was she went over to make herself comfortable.

“Loren?” she greeted the older gentleman.

“Michaela?” he returned an equally enthusiastic greeting It thought it was you, but the car seat made me think otherwise.

“So tell me how have you been?”  
“I’ve been fine Maude not so good. She had a heart attack this morning. That’s why we’re here.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that. Where are my manners, this here is Katie.”.  
“Katie. So I take it you finally got married?”  
“No. Still haven’t found him yet. As for her I adopted her at birth. She’ll be 7 months in two weeks.”

“You know you oughta meet my son-in-law. He promised my daughter he’ll remarry if anything happened to her.”

“Abigail wasn’t it?” Michaela asked vaguely remembering her name.

“Yeah, she was shot a couple of years ago while protecting her partner during a drug bust. She survived her injuries long enough to make Sully promise that he would remarry. Unfortunately, he’s still in the grieving process. He says when the right person comes along he will know. ”

“Sully that’s an unusual name.” Michaela said wondering if it could be the same Sully that was in her clinic the day before.

“Yeah it is. His first name is Byron. But he hates it so much that he insists on going by his last name.”

“How long was he and Abigail married?” Michaela asked trying to get as much information about this man as she could.

“12 years. High school sweethearts. I didn’t care for him that much at first, but I saw how happy he made Abigail, and I eventually came around. Here he comes now.”

“Black. Just like you like it.” 

“Took you long enough.”

“I went to the cafeteria. Figured you needed something to eat after being here all night.”

“Well, aren’t you going to say hi?” 

Sully turned around to see the same woman he saw the day before as he took the chair across from her. 

“Dr. Quinn? I mean Mike.” he said as he acknowledged her presence. 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Loren asked as he noticed how Sully spoke to her.

“Not really.” Michaela started. “He brought his dog Wolf to my clinic yesterday.”

“Yes, I almost forgot about that. I remember you were thinking about quitting veterinary school and becoming a human doctor at one point.”

“Yeah, it would have helped with this current situation. She was fussy all last night and woke up this morning with a fever.”  
“Probably nothing.” Loren replied. “Probably just teethin that’s all.”

“Wait, how do you two know each other?” Sully asked.

“She used to stop by the store when she was in school.”

“I don’t stop by as much anymore since I’ve moved across town.”

“So. how is he?” Sully asked.

He was fine when I left yesterday. As for today I’m not sure. I usually check on patients on Sunday afternoons, but since she- sound of Katie’s name interrupted Michaela.

“Come by the clinic tomorrow I open at 9.”, Michaela responded before leaving

********  
Half an hour later Michaela was on the way home. She figured since it was still early she could still make by Grace’s.  
“Hey Mike!” Robert called out from under the hood of his car as Michaela got out of the car. Tell me how’s my godchild doin’ this morning?”

 

“Better now. She was fussy all yesterday evening and woke up this morning with a fever. Come to find out she was teething.”

“Grace is in the house. She should be finishing up with dinner. She made extra as usual knowing you’d be over.”

“Thanks Robert.”, she said as she headed towards the house.

“Mike is that you?” 

“Yeah, Mrs. John- Grace. What are you cooking?”

“You’ll find out when it’s done. You’re usually here earlier. Everything all right?”

“We were at the E.R. and I couldn’t find a phone to call. When I did, realized I didn’t have any change.”

“E.R.?!” Grace asked looking up from the pot she was stirring.

“Katie was fussy all night last night. She finally went to sleep around 3. Then she woke up at 8 with a fever.”

“Poor thing. Is everything all right?” Grace said as she turned the stove down and joined Michaela and Katie at the table.

“She’s fine she’s teething. As for me I’m not too sure.” Michaela said as she noticed Anthony’s absence.

“He’s taking a nap. Tell you what let’s get her out of this car seat so she could sleep more comfortably and you tell me what’s bothering you.”  
“Let me go get her bathed and fed I’ll be back in about an hour.”

“Deal.” Grace said as Michaela prepared to leave.

“Mike leaving so soon?”

“I’ll be back later I’m going to go get her fed and bathe.”   
********  
Michaela settled in and began preparing Katie for her bath. “Come in.” she yelled thinking it was Grace. When she didn’t hear the door open, she went to see who it was. It took everything within her not to drop Katie when she opened the door and saw Sully standing on the other side.

“This fell out of your purse.”, Sully said as he handed her the wallet. “I promise everything is still in there. I just copied your address from your license and put it back in. If you don’t believe me, you can look through it now while I’m standing here.”

“I believe you. Why you didn’t wait until tomorrow when you came by the clinic.”

“I wanted to, but Loren suggested that I bring it by tonight.”

“He did?” Michaela responded not at all shocked by the older man’s persuasiveness. How’s Maude?”

“They admitted her.”

“Tell Loren my thoughts are with the two of them.”

“I’m going to go. See you tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’ll call you as soon as I receive his records.”

“Good evening, Ma’am.” Sully greeted Grace as he was leaving. “Let me get the door for you.”.

“Thanks.” Grace said as she accepted the stranger’s offer and went inside. “Mike who was that?”, she curiously asked her friend as she set a covered plate of food on the stove.

“That’s who I wanted to talk to you about.”.

“Okay start from the beginning.”

“Follow me. I still haven’t given her a bath yet.”

“You remember yesterday when you were leaving with Oscar?”, she began.

“Yeah.”  
“That was him.”  
“Wait. I’m lost.”   
“That was the guy you heard screaming out in the lobby yesterday. He came in with his dog. I I noticed him before I noticed the dog, he’s just how handsome he is.”  
“I noticed. almost dropped your plate when I looked him in the eyes. But that’s still not telling me why he was her.”, Grace said trying to follow.  
“I saw him at the E.R. this morning with his father-in-law Mr. Bray who owns the grocery store across town.”  
“I haven’t seen Loren in a while. How is he?”

“He’s doing well. Maude however had a heart attack.”

“That doesn’t explain why Sully was here. Even if he’s married.”

“He’s not. His wife was shot a couple of years ago protecting her partner from a bullet. According to Loren he’s still grieving her. He was here to bring me my wallet. It fell out my purse when I was at the E.R. He wanted to wait, but Loren persuaded him not to.”

“Sounds like Loren. So are you going to ask him out?”

 

“One, you know I believe that the man should be the one to ask.”

“One of the reasons you’re almost forty and single. Mike when are you going to realize that it’s the '90s? Women ask men out these days.

“Two, it’s inappropriate. He’s a patient. I don’t mix business with pleasure.”

“Correction: his dog is the patient, and I think he couldn’t care less if you asked him out.”.

“Fate will bring us together if it were meant to be.”

“What do you think this is?”

 

“Coincidence.”.

“Well, I’m going to leave you and coincidence alone for tonight.” “Feel better babygirl.”, she said as she gave Katie a kiss goodbye..  
“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Michaela said as Grace left.  
********  
“Maude, feeling any better?” Sully asked as he entered the hospital room to find his mother-in-law alert.

“I will be once he goes home. He’s been nothing but a nuisance since I was admitted. As for my heart they’re planning on giving me a pacemaker.”.

“Loren.”, Sully called trying to wake the older gentleman with no answer. “Loren.”, he said a little louder with no avail. “LOREN!”, he called as loudly as he could without alarming anyone outside of the room.

“What are you yelling for? I’m right here.” 

“Let’s get you home I’ll bring you back tomorrow.”

“You hear that Loren?”. Maude asked to make sure he understood. “He’ll bring you back tomorrow. Not you driving yourself here.”

“I don’t know what it is with you two, I’m old, not an invalid.”

“Maude we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sully do me a favor?”

“What is it?”

“Ask Mike out she’s a sweet woman.”

Sully rolled his eye’s at her request as he headed out the room.

“What were you telling Maude while I was gone?”.

“That you’ve found her only you’re being too stubborn to admit it.”

 

“I am not. Besides, she’s Wolf’s vet. It would be unprofessional.”

“One, she’s his interim vet. Two, there’s no rule stating that you can’t ask her out once she has released Wolf. I sometimes wonder how Abigail could ever deal with your aloofness.”

“First off, I’m not aloof. Me and Abigail were together since high school you just don’t move on that easily no matter how much they would want you to.”

“That’s why I suggested that you return her wallet today instead of tomorrow.”.

“I knew that was the reason.”

Loren looked towards the roof of the truck as if looking towards the Heavens. “Yes, I know he’s being stubborn Abby just like you were. Wait, what was that? Tell him she’s the one?”, Loren continued sarcastically.

“Tell you what once she releases Wolf I’ll ask her out. Not a moment sooner. Will that get you off my back?” he said as he pulled into Loren’s drive.

Loren looked up to the roof of the truck as he did moments before and replied, “What do you think Abigail?”

 

“Get out!” Sully playfully chided as he stopped the car. “I’ll call you before I come by tomorrow.”


End file.
